


Want Versus Need

by Ononymous



Series: Christmas 2019 Stories and Requests [4]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Post-Deltarune Chapter One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: It's always a pain when you have a list of people to visit with cards and presents. As Kris and Berdly discover however, that pain can be mitigated when the presents are chosen with thought behind them.
Series: Christmas 2019 Stories and Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Want Versus Need

_Ding dong!_

"Open the door, please, Berdly!"

"Okay, Mom!"

A light click-clack noise floated in the living room as Berdly's talons landed on the wooden floor he was crossing. Reaching the door, his wing impeccably grabbed the knob and opened it. The icy gust fo wind he anticipated was somewhat muted, the large frame of the figure on the porch taking the brunt of it.

"Ah, good evening, Berdly."

"Hello, Mrs Dreemurr," he replied, his voice heavy with deliberate respect. "Why don't you come in and sit down?"

"Thank you, it is rather bitter outside today. Kris, go on inside."

Berdly hadn't noticed the human at first, what with Toriel's relative size naturally drawing the eye, but now they slipped in ahead of their mother, holding a small red and green present, and passed Berdly with only a jerk of the head in acknowledgement. Toriel carried a cylindrical present with her as she followed her child to the couch and sat down besides them.

"Can I take your coat?" asked Berdly.

"Oh no thank you, dear, we shalln't be long." It was a rote assurance to such offers, with no connection to whether it was true.

"Tooorieeellllllllll!"

Berdly's Mother strutted into the room, in a simple orange dress that was clearly custom tailored to compliment her blue plumage, with just enough support to keep her tail feathers tastefully presented. Unlike her son no glasses rested on her beak, though the sapphire blue of her eyes seemed a little too perfect, artificial even, as if she were wearing contacts. In one wing she had two wine glasses, and in the other a bottle of similar length to Toriel's present. All in all the effect was to tell the world how classy and respectable she and her family were.

"Can I tempt you, Tori? A little pick me up."

Toriel frowned. "It is a little early in the evening for that, Avia. Besides, we drove here."

"Ha!" Avia gave Toriel a quick look of self-satisfaction. "Going soft in your autumn years? I remember back in senior year of college we-"

"We have other gifts to deliver," said Toriel, noticing Kris perk up at the story. "We were with the Drakes earlier, and I hope to catch Mrs Holiday when she gets home from the hospital. Better to sort it all out now and leave Christmas Eve free of worry."

"As if that ever happens," teased Avia, placing the glasses on the coffee table and filling both up regardless. "But I know what you mean. We were at the Ormsdotters' yesterday so Berdly could give his friend a present."

"Oh," said Toriel, clutching her heart with a smile, "how thoughtful."

"Well," said Berdly, careful with how unctuous his voice was, "this time of year is all about being generous and considerate with everyone in our community, no matter what."

"That's right," said Avia, "and anecdotes like that look great on a college application!" She toasted the notion, alone, taking a dignified sip of the wine. "Berdly dear, can you fetch Mrs Dreemurr's present from the dresser?"

Berdly obeyed, returning quickly with a small silver and gold package, and placed it gently in Toriel's palm.

"Oh my, is this jewellery? That is far too much, Avia. Hee hee hee, if I had not already written a letter of recommendation for Berdly I would think this was a bribe!"

"As if we would need to stoop to that," said Avia with mock indignation. "Berdly's been saying for years you were always his favourite teacher, even without being headmistress. And his grades during your tutelege and after definitely prove it!"

"I always liked Mister Gerson."

The three monsters looked at Kris, whose expression did not betray the opinion they just voiced.

"Yes, well," said Avia, overly tactful, "it's a bit late to get him to vouch for you, dear. And it would be bad form to just expect a letter from your mother for free. Very hard to take such things seriously. You might want to butter up to Professor Alphys now, before it's too late."

"Now Avia," said Toriel, lips pursed, "if Kris wants such a letter for university, it will be earned through hard academic work rather than mere flattery, just like Berdly did."

"Mmm," she responded, ostensibly in agreement but lacking commitment. "Oh, dear, is that present for Berdly?"

"Yes," said Kris.

"Go on then," said Toriel, "give it to-"

"Oh, you don't need to make a big song and dance of giving a present in front of two Mommies, Kris," said Avia. "Berdly, where's your present for Kris."

"In my room."

"Perfect. You two can exchange gifts in there. No need to be gauche about generosity, modesty is far more important. In the meantime," she eyed the cylinder in Toriel's fuzzy hands, "I'll be practicing what I preach with Mrs Dreemurr."

Kris followed Berdly up the stairs as their mothers continued chatting. As soon as the women were out of sight Berdly's overly stiff posture relaxed a little, allowing his self confidence off the leash. He smirked at what a good deed he was about to do.

"It's a good thing you came here. You're the last in the class to get a present from me, I'd hate to catch a cold running around town trying to find you."

Kris didn't respond, instead walking into Berdly's bedroom. It was slightly smaller than Kris' own room, but didn't have the lifetime relics of an older brother taking up space, leaving Berdly with room not only for a full wardrobe and computer, but also a work desk, television and game console. Books on a variety of subjects, academic and fictional, were crammed into several shelves, though some looked pristine and untouched. The work desk looked appropriately cluttered, including the last piece of homework Alphys had assigned before school broke up for the holidays.

"Oh that," said Berdly, seeing Kris look at it, "I finished that the day we were assigned it. How's yours?" Kris shrugged. "I should expect no less. Welp," he picked up a package in the same paper as Avia's present to Toriel, "here you go."

Kris put down their present and unwrapped Berdley's right there. It was a small stack of impressive-looking books. Study guides for several of their subjects at school, a book on writing college application letters, and a self-help book for organising one's life by cleaning their room.

"I just noticed," said Berdly as Kris examined the books, "how you never get quite as good grades as I do at school, Kris. I don't take pleasure in it. I mean, I kinda do, but that's way more about my success rather than your failure. Why would I gloat about you failing? I can't do the work for you, but if these books help you get into community college or something, then it's worth it, right? I mean, my mom always success is what makes you a somebody and you gotta work for it. What would I be without it? This stuff is important."

He sniffed in sincere appreciation at his gift, not only the material possessions but his wisdom about the way of the world, about what mattered. Kris didn't react very much to it. Which wasn't a surprise to Berdly, Kris could be a blank slate about things like this. Less so about swapping a sixth grade assignment with a disgusting essay about human digestion.

"Thank you," said Kris at last, not overly concerned one way or the other. "Here." They picked up their much thinner present and handed it over.

"Oh, thanks." He unwrapped it. "Huh? This is..."

He held a brand new copy of _Dragon Blazers III: Game of the Year Edition_. All the bells, all the whistles, all the platinum limited edition preorder day one content. He wouldn't have to pay a single extra penny to experience the entire game.

"You should relax more," said Kris.

Berdly looked over at his console. The controllers had dust on the buttons. "Y-yes, well, maybe once I get two or three acceptance letters, Kris. But thank you, this is definitely... on brand. I thought Noelle might have liked it, though?"

"Already got it last week."

"Of course. How she can keep up at school when she gallavants..." Berdly's thoughts trailed off. "Well, shall we see how our mothers are getting on?"

The two teenagers returned to the living room to see the conclusion of a very jovial catchup of gossip, both glasses now empty. They sat politely and responded to any questions, but otherwise remained silent. Then Toriel finally disengaged, hoping to complete her present delivery, and ushered Kris out to the car.

"Byeeeeeeeee!" Avia closed the door, and her own posture relaxed, though still held in place by her dress. "Somebody got a stick implant after college. Berdly dear, don't you have that extra credit to attend to?"

"Huh? Oh, sure Mom..."

Berdly returned to his room. To the mostly complete assignment his mother had bullied Alphys to offer. Read one more book, write three or four paragraphs, and he'd be done. And then he could start the next one and maybe read over the other one he'd finished two days ago to see if he could improve it and then- 

A great weariness washed over him at the prospect.

_You should relax more..._

Before he even realised it, he picked up the game from where he'd left it, looking at all the worlds it promised to let one adventure through. And then his phone was in his primary remiges.

"Hi Jocky. Not much, yourself? Neat. Listen, you doing anything? How about a little online co-op? _Dragon Blazers III_. Oh, uh, I bought it myself as a reward for passing those mock exams. I mean you looked so pleased when you got a copy, how could I miss out? Just give me twenty minutes, I'll probably have to download a ton of updates..."

**Author's Note:**

> Original suggestion: Kris and Berdly opening Christmas presents, perhaps?
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
